Heart of a Hybrid
by SunMoon Guardian
Summary: A new girl and her brother have come to Konoha. What will happen when she has to disguise herself as a boy and joins team 7? Who is chasing her? Why does she act odd around Kakashi? Why does Sasuke feel weird when he's around her? Sasuxoc


**Heart of a Hybrid**

Chapter 1: Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have never will. *sigh* Now I'm depressed.

STORY START

+-+-+XD+-+-+

"Kira, wait up!"

I laughed as I sped up even more.

'No way am I slowing down for _him_,' I thought looking back at the boy behind me. I stopped running as I reached the large gate we had been searching for. Finally, the boy caught up to me. He dropped to the ground, face flushed, breathing heavily, muttering something about hyper-active children. I giggled as I looked him over. His short, choppy, normally silver hair was dirty and tangled. You couldn't really see the silver anymore; it looked brown with dirt and leaves and twigs sticking out from random angles. Though my hair probably wasn't any better, I couldn't tell. His grey eyes were wide as he tried to catch his breath. His usually pale face was red and flustered.

That's my brother.

We looked up at the gate. 'Konohagakure.'

My bro stood up and walked through a gate and I rushed to follow. We met up with a guard who escorted us to the Hokage.

+-+-+XD+-+-+

My name is Kira. I'm not allowed to speak of my last name.

I am 14 years of age and am turning 15 in five months, on October 17.

Me and my brother Akira have just moved from Kumogakure to Konohagakure.

Back in Kumo people would get confused with our names, so they would call my brother, Aki. Some people would call me Kiki, but not without getting a black eye.

Aki and I have always been together. We were rarely seen apart.

My brother is very special to me, and I will fight to protect him. I'm sure he feels the same way. We are siblings, best friends, and he has always been a sort of father figure to me, even though he is only 17. He is really protective of me.

The reason we left Kumo was because there are some people after me. I don't really know who they are, only that they wear black robes with red clouds on them. I don't know why they're after me. Aki contacted Lord Hokage, the leader of Konohagure, and asked if we could move to Konoha and become ninja there. Aki told me that Konoha was were our parents were from. That's why we decided to go there. Now that we are here, I have decided that I would become a ninja and destroy the group with the red clouds.

+-+-+XD+-+-+

"Old man!" my brother exclaimed, bursting through the doors. I sighed. My brother is always loud.

"Ah, it's you two. I was wondering when you would get here," Lord Hokage said, brushing off his rudeness.

"Heh, yeah, we sort of got lost on the way here," my brother grinned sheepishly. I smirked at him. I don't know _how_ he made jounin.

"Okay, let's get down to business," the Hokage started, "If you're going to become ninja of konoha, you will have to show that you are worth of our village hitai-ate." He then looked at my brother, "Akira, you will have to take our jounin exam in order to stay in that rank and wear our village hitai-ate." He looked towards me and smiled, "Now you will have to go to our academy. The graduation test is in a week; you can take it if you want," he paused, thinking for a moment, "You _do_ know that because you are the one in danger, you will have to go under a different identity, right?" he asked. I looked up at him, emotion wiped clean from my face, before nodding.

'I'm not an official member of this village, I don't need to respect him yet,' I decided, glaring slightly. He chuckled at my expression before getting a little uncomfortable under my gaze. I smirked at his reaction though he couldn't see it. Akira nudged me making me look at him. He shook his head disapprovingly. I sighed before going back to my emotionless stare.

"Anyway, I've already given you a name and want you to write out a short biography," he said. I nodded, a little happier.

'Might as well get on his good side if I'm going to become a ninja under him,' I thought. I sighed and cleared my throat,"S-so what name am I going by?" My voice was really soft and you could barely hear it because I rarely talk.

The Hokage looked slightly taken back that I spoke but quickly regained his composure.

"Well, first of all, to make it easier, you're going to disguise yourself as a male student, named Tetsu, transferred from Kumogakure, which shouldn't be hard because you could easily be mistaken for a 12-year-old boy. Besides, you are from Kumogakure so that shouldn't be hard either." I had a large vein sticking out of my head.

"I'm 14 years old!" I exclaimed, seething, not as soft anymore, then my expression changed instantly, "Wait, a boy?" The Hokage smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I thought that it was for the best that you are as disguised as possible. 'They' won't be looking for a 12-year-old boy. They'll be looking for a teenage woman."

"And just _how_ am I going to pass as a 12-year-old?"

"Well, you're not exactly average height…"

"DAMARE!" Aki grabbed my arm roughly and I hissed in pain.

"Don't disrespect Hokage-sama."

"I respect those who earn it. Besides, I'm not a ninja yet, he's not in charge of me," I mumbled softly, changing my tone of voice again. The Hokage gave a small smile.

"Fine, you can be disguised as a 14-year-old. That is all. Kira, I want you to write a biography of yourself and of your disguise by graduation day. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll have someone escort you to your new home. And remember, try not to use your last name."

"Hai."

+-+-+XD+-+-+

I was walking through the halls in our new house. It was decent enough. There were only two bedrooms, but that's all we need; three bathrooms, one was connected to the master bedroom, another connected to the guest, and one in between the master bedroom and storage room. We also had a small living room and a kitchen. We could live with it.

I walked into my room. It wasn't much. The walls were a faded grey and there was a balcony with red curtains. In the far right corner next to the balcony, there was a full-sized wooded bed with grey sheets and two red pillows. In the far left corner was a black dresser. Also, there was a small bookshelf in the left corner, near the door. Right next to the bookshelf, was a full-length mirror. As I looked into the mirror I noticed that the Hokage was right. I kind of did look like a guy; and… I did look like a 12-year-old.

"Grr!" I looked back at the mirror and took in my appearance. My short, choppy hair was a light brown because of the dirt and twigs. My hair reached a little past my chin. My grey eyes had a lilac tint to them as always. My red bandana, that I had tied around the lower half of my face, covering my mouth and nose, had cuts and holes all over it. 'I'm surprised it hasn't fallen off yet. Good thing I have extras.' My eyes traveled lower, toward my clothing. I was wearing Akira's black t-shirt and his black shorts which I had secured on my waist with a brown belt. 'I need to go shopping, can't go walking around in my brothers clothing.' "Well, I guess pretending to be a guy won't be so bad. Some things might be a little hard to conceal though," I said looking down at my maturing body. "Good thing I like loose clothes."

+-+-+-XD+-+-+

"Aki, what's for dinner!" I yelled, walking into his room. His room was just like mine except his was bigger and had a little more vibrant color. Instead of red there was bright blue, and instead of grey and black there was green. I looked into his mirror. After going shopping I had bathed and now I looked like a completely different person! My hair was back to its normal silver color with purple streaks. I had put on a replacement bandana. I was wearing black baggy training pants with the bottom of the legs trimmed red. I was also wearing a red tank top and an extra-large black jacket with red hood zipped up. 'Wow, this will be easier than I thought.' Akira walked out of his bathroom.

"Whoa!" Aki exclaimed, jumping slightly, "You really look like a boy!" I scowled at him.

"Shut up," I growled, growing annoyed.

"Heh, well, you have to make your own food, I already ate. Remember, you have to wake up early for school tomorrow."

"Whatever."

+-+-+XD+-+-+

END

Sorry, this was so short and boring. It was just the first chapter the others will be longer. This was my first fanfic; please tell me how it was. This is a Sasuxoc story and I might add a few other pairings. Kira isn't an really unemotional person, just in the beginning. She is kind of bipolar. Hope you liked it. R&R.


End file.
